promesas rotas
by hinatita4eva
Summary: una boda, un reencuentro, podrias perdonar unas promesas rotas?


**PROMESAS ROTAS**

Autor: hinatita4eva

Rated: k

Pareja: SasuHina

Tipo: one-shot

Resumen: Una boda a punto de realizarse, pero la persona que ve en ese lugar no es la que ella siempre espero ¿puede una promesa rota encontrar perdón?

.

.

.

.

.

**-¡No puedo! Lo siento tanto… ¡perdóname pero no puedo engañarme más!**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hyuuga Hinata antes de salir corriendo de la iglesia dejando todo atrás

…

Todo había comenzado hace dos días mientras se veía en un espejo en vestido de novia pronto se casaría y los preparativos de la boda ya estaban listos, claro ella al pertenecer a la familia Hyuuga tenía muchos privilegios, su padre había contratado a la mejor wedding planner Haruno Sakura y aun para esta fecha ella ya lo tenía todo listo demostrando así cuan profesional era, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al oír una voz demasiado cerca

**-Así que al final era cierto Hyuuga**

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al reconocer esa voz, Sasuke Uchiha su mejor amigo de la infancia y su primer amor la veía con su típica mirada gélida que no dejaba saber a nadie en que pensaba solo algunas personas muy cercanas sabían en lo que pensaba el ojinegro y ella era un de esos pocos esta vez pudo ver ¿dolor?

**-Sasu-chan regresaste a Konoha después de todo**

Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir como era tomada por sus fuertes brazos y arrastrada a una esquina tardo un poco en reaccionar ya que la calidez de su abrazo le trajo muchos recuerdos a su mente pero entonces otro rostro apareció en sus recuerdos unos ojos azules que le miraban con profundo amor

**-¡q-que haces suéltame!**

Logro zafarse de su abraso pero aun seguía acorralada sintiendo su respiración cálida contra su rostro ¿cuánto había anhelado por estos momentos? ¿Cuántas lágrimas había soltado por él? Al parecer no importaba porque teniéndolo tan cerca olvidaba esos malos momentos por completo y volver a escuchar su voz hacia a su corazón saltar como cuando habían empezado a salir de jóvenes

**-Mira como da vueltas la vida…, veo que lo olvidaste Hinata, ¿olvidaste lo que me prometiste?**

_Flash back _

El atardecer caía en Konoha 2 jóvenes se encontraban mirando el ocaso en lo alto del monte Hokage algo de ese ambiente no le gustaba a Hinata ambos eran silenciosos pero esta vez había tensión sabía que no debía hacerlo lo intuía pero se animo a preguntar

**-¿Ocurre algo Sasu-chan?**

El ojinegro volteo a verla podía ver una tristeza profunda en su mirada, eso la preocupo, Sasuke no era de las personas que se preocupaban por cualquier cosa algo serio debió estar pasando

**-Hina me iré en unos días… me llamaron desde Suna al parecer los negocios Uchiha están prosperando bastante ahí y debo arreglar algunos asuntos**

A pesar del dolor que le daba la noticia trato de tomarlo de buena manera se tranquilizo un poco y se animo a preguntar a pesar de tenerle miedo a la respuesta

**- ¿Por cuánto tiempo Sasu-chan?**

**-No lo sé pero me temo que debo partir hoy mismo**

"_¿Tan pronto?"_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar, además Sasuke hoy iría a ver a su padre para anunciar su compromiso ¿acaso kami-sama estaba en contra de ellos?

**-y-ya veo entonces no iras a ver hoy a mi padre cierto**

**-lo siento amor pero te prometo que cuando regrese hablare con él para pedir tu mano**

**- entiendo-** contesto la Hyuuga otorgándole una tierna sonrisa

**-prométeme que me esperaras Hinata **

**-lo prometo, tu promete que regresaras pronto**

**-lo prometo**

Fin flash back

Los recuerdos de esa dolorosa despedida hicieron reaccionar a la Hyuuga

**¿Y por cuánto tiempo crees que te iba a esperar Uchiha? yo te espere pacientemente… pero tú no me diste ni una sola llamada, ¡ni una carta! te espere por tanto tiempo, fueron tres años… ¡Uchiha tres años sin saber nada de ti! Y aun así te seguía amando… pero esos tiempos se acabaron –**las palabras salían reflejando su dolor con muchas lagrimas derramándose por su rostro, agacho su mirada ya que ya no deseaba sufrir más viendo su rostro**- te espere por tanto tiempo… ¿no podías llamar sencillamente para decirme que ya no me amabas? que me dejarías continuar con mi vida, ¿por cuánto tiempo más planeabas jugar conmigo? Luego me entere de la verdad… el heredero Uchiha está comprometido… entonces lo supe, supe que yo ya no tenía cabida en tu vida Sasuke y que lo nuestro había terminado yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz- **finalizo cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras sollozos salían de sus delicados labios

**-Tú no lo entiendes Hinata…**

**-¿qué es lo que no entiendo?**

**-Si me dejaras expli…**

**-¡Cállate ya no quiero oír tus mentiras!**

**-¡Hinata déjame decirte que sucedió!**

**-¡No! No quiero oírte**

**-me tendrás que escuchar así sea lo último que te diga**

**-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué tenias que aparecer?**

**-¡te amo Hinata no lo entiendes!**

**-No me mientas onegai tu ya tienes tu vida**

**-es la verdad Hinata… yo te amo nunca deje de hacerlo**

**-¿¡Por qué me haces esto!**

**-déjame explicarte **

**-De acuerdo habla pero no creo que nada de lo que digas cambie las cosas**

El azabache inspiro fuertemente tenía que aclarar todo lo que había pasado

**-cuando me fui… te juro que solo creí que sería por un tiempo para apoyarlos, pero me entere de la verdad allá Itachi mi aniki … el ya no podía hacerse cargo del imperio Uchiha le detectaron leucemia y no le quedaba mucho tiempo ya que mi hermano a pesar de que lo sabia jamás se lo dijo a nadie y eso hizo que su enfermedad avanzara, el médico dijo que el necesitaría reposo absoluto y lo enviamos con su esposa a una de las casa de verano de los Uchiha, para que ya no esté pendiente de Uchihas´s corp. Y él no se preocupe, creímos que papa y yo seriamos suficiente para dirigir y calmar las cosas allá luego regresaría pero papa tuvo un accidente, ¿supongo q eso también lo sabes verdad Hinata? Papá murió y entonces toda la responsabilidad cayó en mí,**-el Uchiha tomo fuerzas para continuar- **pero papá antes de morir había dejado hecha una promesa con un amigo de allá que yo me comprometería con su primogénita, cuando me entere me negué rotundamente ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente ya el haberme alejado de ti? Se lo dije a madre pero ella estaba demasiado fría desde que papa murió y me dijo que esa era una de las ultimas cosas que me había pedido mi padre ¡me orillo a aceptar ese compromiso! Así que lo hice pero les deje en claro que me comprometía pero que jamás me iba a casar, ellos creyeron que bromeaba así que siguieron con su plan pero yo logre retrasar el matrimonio durante todo este tiempo Hina nunca me case con ella, al final tuvo que ser ella misma la que rompa el compromiso por que se dio cuenta de que de verdad no tenía intenciones de matrimonio, luego recibí una llamada de un amigo que me pedía venir a Konoha y apenas paso eso me vine para acá y me entere de esta noticia tu y mi amigo..¿Sabes cómo me sentí Hinata? ¿Sabes el dolor que sentí al saber esto?**

**-¿pero porque nunca me llamaste?-**respondió la Hyuuga aun un poco conmocionada de las cosas que había escuchado

**-madre no lo permitía se volvió extraña y me controlaba a todas horas prometió que podría hacerte daño si yo no cumplía la última voluntad de padre por ti, al final tuve que llevarla a un psicólogo ya que tiene un problema post-traumático por lo que sucedió con padre y mi aniki**

**-lo siento Sasuke… pero aunque me cuentes todo esto ya no podemos hacer nada-**contesto la ojiluna limpiándose los últimos rastros de lagrimas y levantándose **– me caso en dos días y llegaste demasiado tarde no puedo hacerle esto a Naruto-kun gomen **

La chica se alejo poco apoco dejando a un Sasuke destrozado en el piso

…..

Horas después la chica se encontraba sentada en el borde de su ventana mirando el cielo y sus matices anaranjados que demostraba que estaba a punto de anochecer el sol se iba y llegaba la oscuridad de la noche era extraño pero se sentía más a gusto en la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la fría noche

**-¡¿En qué piensa la novia tan seriamente antes de su matrimonio? usted se casara mañana pasado debería estar rebosando de alegría**

La vos alegre de Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos y trato de mostrarle una sonrisa pero más bien salió como una mueca, eso preocupo a la pelirosa

**-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?-**pregunto seriamente demostrándole a la Hyuuga que sabía que algo no estaba bien, a pesar de solo trabajar todo el tiempo que había estado ahí se habían hecho grandes amigas

**-Hoy fui a ver a Naruto y se veía igual que tu, me conto algo muy interesante al parecer llego su mejor amigo ¿no tendrá que ver tu expresión con el verdad?**

**-Sa-Sakura-chan yo la verdad es que…-** no sabía cómo continuar, ¿cómo confesar que al ver al azabache sus sentimientos estaban más que confundidos?

La Haruno pareció entender ya que empezó a hablar mientras se sentaba a su lado

**-sabes yo trabajo organizando bodas y sé muy bien que si no estás segura de tus sentimientos lo mejor sería terminar con esto ya-** si por algo se caracterizaba la Haruno era por ser bastante directa**- no deberías hacer sufrir así a Naruto el es un buen chico**

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente de los ojos de la ojiperla

**-l-lo sé pero yo quiero mucho a n-Naruto-kun no deseo lastimarlo…**

**-en un matrimonio querer no es suficiente Hinata, deberías pensarlo **

Diciendo esto la pelirosa se retiro dejando sorprendida a Hinata por sus palabras

….

Al día siguiente fueron a dejar a Hinata en un hotel cinco estrellas que sería el lugar en donde la arreglarían para el acontecimiento del día siguiente, ese día todo estaba programado para que ella logre relajarse pero todo el día estuvo más bien distraída y en vez de relajarse parecía más tensa, no había tenido noticias de Sasuke y eso la preocupaba, en secreto se lo había preguntado a Hanabi su hermanita, ella trato de averiguar pero al final no había conseguido nada la noche llego se encontraba sola en la suite que le habían dado escucho el timbre

**-¿Hanabi?-** Pregunto al abrir la puerta pero le sorprendió ver al azabache herido así que lo hizo entrar rápidamente el fue a sentarse a un sofá mientras la Hyuuga iba por un botiquín

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-**pregunto mientras limpiaba una de las heridas en su mejilla pero el azabache se mantenía en silencio así que decidió mejor no hablar mientras seguía curándolo

Cuando se estaba retirando el azabache la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Ella solo dejo que todo pasara extrañaba mucho esos abrazos levanto la mirada pero luego se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que cayó hechizada en lo oscuro de su mirada el encuentro de sus labios fue inevitable, ella lo sabia no había dejado de amar al Uchiha en ningún momento

Luego de un rato aun mareada por el apasionado beso que le daba el azabache logro separarse y mirarlo fijamente pidiendo una explicación prefirió no hablar de lo que había pasado era mejor olvidarlo

**-Fue una pelea de chicos no tiene importancia-** fue lo único que logro responder el Uchiha

**-¿Solo una pelea de chicos? ¡Pero mira como te dejaron!**

**-Créeme de todos ellos yo soy el único que logro mantenerse en pie**

**-¿Ellos?**

**-Perdóname por preocuparte pero necesitaba desahogarme**

**-¿Donde están ellos? debo llamar a una ambulancia-** Hinata sabia lo impulsivo que era su ex novio, porque cuando ellos peleaban o solo se enfadaban al día siguiente debía llamar a una ambulancia para que rescaten a unos pobres chicos medio moribundos a causa de los golpes del azabache

**-No te preocupes yo ya llame a una apenas me iba**

El lugar quedo en completo silencio la Hyuuga no sabía por dónde comenzar al igual que el Uchiha

**-y-yo la verdad es que Sasuke**

**-shh no digas nada Hinata tu tenias razón yo no tengo derecho a arruinar tu vida tu puedes casarte con quien desees aunque esa persona me hubiera encantado que fuese yo solo te pido una cosa… ¡Podrías darme un último beso? Te prometo que me iré luego de eso**

**-Sasuke…**

**- Veo que es imposible ¿verdad? Ya no te molestare más Hinata**

El azabache se levanto y se marcho Hinata no pudo detenerlo porque en su mente apareció la sonrisa de quien había sido su mayor apoyo durante la ausencia del azabache

…

Al día siguiente todo fue en automático para Hinata cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba alado del rubio en el altar, entonces como si hubiese un clic en su cabeza reacciono

**¡No puedo! Lo siento tanto… ¡perdóname pero no puedo engañarme más!**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hyuuga Hinata antes de salir corriendo de la iglesia dejando todo atrás

Al único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir fue al único lugar donde encontraba paz con su azabache cuando salían, el monte Hokage

Entonces lo vio ahí como solía antes esperarla la única diferencia es que logro ver como un par de lagrimas caían de sus ojos negros

**-Ya estoy aquí…**

Al oír su voz el pelinegro se dio la vuelta repentinamente encontrándose con la mirada perlada de la ojiluna que también se encontraba llorando jamás la había visto tan hermosa el moño que llevaba se deshizo y sus largos cabellos azulados caían en ondas

El azabache no podía emitir ningún sonido y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir sus brazos llamándola a lo cual la Hyuuga corrió a su encuentro para refugiarse en los brazos en los que se escondía desde pequeña

**-Podrías perdonarme Hinata?**

**-Si… ¿y tú a mi?**

**-Desde luego**

Sasuke le levanto el rostro y limpio sus lagrimas y la Hyuuga hizo lo mismo con él las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos ya que se entendían a la perfección con solo mirarse, un beso sello la promesa de amor que se transmitieron en silencio

….

Detrás de unos arbustos un rubio y una pelirosa miraban la escena el rubio comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria de la pareja

**¿Estarás bien Naruto?-** pregunto preocupada la pelirosa

**¡Claro que estaré bien! Después de todo… ¿¡quién crees que fue el que llamo al dobe ese! Sé que ellos serán muy felices tienen un amor muy especial, de esos que solo encuentran algunas personas, por mucho que ame a Hinata se que ella ya entrego su corazón a Sasuke, yo no puedo contra eso...-**respondió mientras miraba el cielo

**Eres una buena persona Naruto estoy segura de que tu también serás bendecido con ese tipo de amor**

**-Nee Sakura quieres ir a comer un plato de ramen me muero de hambre además luego de eso estoy seguro que tendrás muchos problemas que arreglar con Hiashi por los arreglos de la boda**

**-¡Hai! Tienes razón **

…

.

.

.

.

.

¿Bueno que les pareció? he vuelto y ahora sí que no me voy traje muchos fics SasuHina así que no se preocupen ya que esta fanática de esta pareja ha regresado!

.

Besos XD


End file.
